


Cold Carolling

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Pansy gives good advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Carolling

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #4: [Welcome to Hogsmeade sign](http://www.bakingdom.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/Welcome-to-Hogsmeade.jpg), for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Carollers, and for HD_fluff's prompt: [Mug of hot cocoa](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/332868_original_zpsf89f4d51.jpg).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Torino10154.

~

Cold Carolling

~

“I can’t.” Draco didn’t look up at Pansy but he knew the expression she was probably wearing. “I have to study. If I don’t do well--” He paused. They both knew what would happen if he didn’t do well in school. With the Ministry having taken almost the entire Malfoy inheritance in the name of reparations, the only hope Draco had of success was getting a good job once out of school. 

“It’s the same thing that’ll happen to all of us, Draco.” Pansy had moved closer. “Believe me, I understand.” 

Draco nodded. “I know you do. Which is why going carolling in Hogsmeade is not really an option for me right now.” 

“You’re driving yourself spare,” she said. “Taking a break for a couple of hours won’t be the difference between excelling and not excelling on NEWTs.”

She was right. He’d been staring at the same page for at least twenty minutes. He sighed. “Who’s organising this?” 

“Blaise.” Pansy smirked when Draco looked up her in surprise. “I know, right? Anyway, you have to come.” She leaned in. “Potter may be there.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I wish you’d give up this idea that I care anything about Potter.” 

Pansy chuckled. “I’ll give it up when you stop lusting after him. Which is to say, never. Now come on. And dress warmly, it’s cold tonight.” 

“Fine.” Closing his books, Draco Summoned his warmest cloak and followed her to the shared eighth-year common room. People had already gathered and were waiting. 

“Right,” said Granger, stepping into the centre of the room. “We’ve all been working hard, so we deserve a break. I’ve organised this so we can all get some fresh air and maybe,” she glanced at Blaise, “get over any lingering issues that may have held over from last year.” 

Weasley snorted, then flushed under Granger’s pointed look. “I’ve picked common Christmas carols,” she continued. “And I made up song sheets. I could only create enough for half of us, though, which means we’ll have to share.” 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. _How convenient._

“I thought it would be nice, in the spirit of reconciliation and Christmas, to have Gryffindors and Slytherins singing together off the same music, and I took the liberty of assigning partners.” 

Draco took a step back, only to have Pansy push him forward. He bit his lip and waited, knowing what was coming, and when Granger said, “Harry and Draco,” he closed his eyes. 

“Fucking hell,” he muttered.

“Relax,” hissed Pansy. “I got Weasley.” 

Draco groaned. “How do I let you talk me into these things?” 

“Because I know what’s best for you,” she said, nudging him in Potter’s direction. “Now go!” 

Draco didn’t, however, staying on his side of the common room until all the other pairs had been sorted. He was interested to note that Granger and Blaise were standing rather close together. 

“Are we all ready?” Granger finally asked.

Potter walked up to Draco. “Are we?” he asked, expression carefully neutral. 

Draco swallowed hard. “As I’ll ever be.” 

Potter cracked a smile. “Oh, it’s not as dire as all that, is it? Let’s go.” 

_We’ll see,_ thought Draco, following him out. 

They walked down to Hogsmeade’s gates, gathering under the ‘Welcome to Hogsmeade’ sign. “Okay,” said Granger. “We’ll start at the top. God rest ye merry gentlemen, let nothing you dismay--” 

She had a decent voice and, as others started to take up the tune, Draco glanced at Potter. He was singing softly, but his voice wasn’t bad. Draco slowly joined in as they started to walk along the street. They had to juggle the music sheet a bit to find a comfortable way to hold it, but they managed.

Despite the cold and Draco’s trepidation, he began to have fun. The residents of Hogsmeade were clearly appreciative, coming out to listen to them sing and clapping when they completed each carol. 

By the time they got to the Three Broomsticks, however, Draco felt frozen, despite having cast multiple Warming Charms.

“Madam Rosmerta has promised us hot chocolate,” Granger said. “So we’ll take a break here before we continue singing.” 

Madam Rosmerta. Now there was someone Draco had no desire to see.

Everyone trooped inside, and Draco noted that most people were chatting amiably. Evidently the singing was working to bring them together. He and Potter hadn’t said much to each other, though. _He probably has nothing to say to me._ Suddenly, the thought of going inside to sit in silence while everyone else socialised and Madam Rosmerta glared at him wasn’t appealing. “I’ll wait out here,” he said. 

“What?” Potter frowned. “Why? It’s freezing. Aren’t you cold?” 

“I’m fine.” Draco wrapped his arms around himself. 

Potter narrowed his eyes. “Stubborn git,” he said. “Fine.” 

Watching Potter walk inside, Draco sighed, wondering if anyone would notice if he returned to Hogwarts a bit early. While the walking and singing had cleared his head, the proximity to Potter had made him entertain thoughts he definitely shouldn’t. 

Draco stamped his feet. _Maybe I can get some more studying in before I go to bed,_ he thought. Before he could take off, however, Potter was back, with two mugs of hot chocolate. He handed one to Draco, who was so shocked that he accepted it. “What--?”

“You wouldn’t go inside,” Potter said, sipping his drink. “So I had to bring yours outside.” 

Draco blinked. “But you didn’t have to--” 

“Of course I did.” Potter eyed Draco over the rim of the mug. “We’re partners, even if it’s just singing partners for one night. Partners don’t abandon each other.” 

Smiling reluctantly, Draco shook his head. “You’re mad, Potter, you know that?” 

Potter grinned. “I’ve been called worse.” Leaning against the wall, he said, “Aren’t you going to try it?” 

Draco sipped, almost moaning as warmth spread through him. It had a kick and, suspicious, he peered into the mug. “Is there brandy in here?” 

“Yep.” Potter drank some more. “It was Rosmerta’s idea. Oh, and she said to tell you that you don’t need to be afraid to come in. She knows it wasn’t your fault.” 

Draco flushed, looking away. “I dunno what you mean.” 

“Right.” Potter rolled his eyes. “Anyway, hurry up and finish, we’ve more carolling to do.” Tipping his mug back, he finished his drink, setting the mug by the door. When Draco did the same, Potter took his mug, too, their fingers brushing.

As if that was their cue, the rest of the students exited the Three Broomsticks. “Okay,” said Granger, looking flushed. “Time to finish our carolling!” She swayed a bit and Blaise clasped her arm. She beamed at him. 

“Looks like your best friend wants to get better acquainted with a Slytherin, Potter,” said Draco as they started after them. 

“I see nothing wrong with that,” said Potter. He smiled. “Some Slytherins are worth getting to know.” And before Draco could react to that, he continued, “So I’ve an idea of a better way for us to carol.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yep.” Potter clasped Draco’s left hand with his right one. “Now, if you’ll hold the other edge of the music sheet,” he said, holding up the paper, “we’ll be fine.”

It did work better, although as they walked and sang, Draco had a hard time concentrating on the words. _I’m holding hands with Harry Potter,_ was all he could think.

When they got back to Hogsmeade’s gates, Granger turned to face them all. “Wonderful job, everyone,” she praised. “And hopefully, we’ve all made some new friends.” She eyed Potter’s and Draco’s clasped hands. 

Draco tried to let go, but Potter wasn’t having it. He shifted his hand, linking their fingers together as if for emphasis, holding Granger’s gaze as he did so. 

Granger inclined her head. “Right, time to head back to school.” 

“What in Salazar’s name are you doing?” Draco hissed once the others started moving down the path. 

Potter’s smile softened. “Just making a new friend. You know, getting acquainted. I’ve heard Slytherins can be worth getting to know.” He squeezed Draco’s hand. “If that’s okay with you?”

Draco licked his lips. Maybe Pansy had known what she was doing making him come along. He smiled back. “I’ve no objections.” 

~


End file.
